


It's a Good Day

by Annnne



Category: Code Vein (Video Game), God Eater (Anime), God Eater (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Eventual Romance, Fix-It, Found Family, Gen, Isekai into a game, Pre-canon for both game and anime, Slow Burn, kind of, might crossover with code vein
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annnne/pseuds/Annnne
Summary: A week of exams and part-time jobs gets a person bone tired. Despite that, it's been a good day for Roxy.But life works in strange ways and will throw a wench for the better or worse.And it hits Roxy hard on the head.
Relationships: Amamiya Lindow/Tachibana Sakuya, Soma Schicksal/Original Female Character(s), will add more - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. It's a good day to Travel

* * *

A week of exams and part-time jobs gets a person bone tired. Despite that, it's been a good day for Roxy. Life is rough and throwing things at you but it’s good. 

Roxanne or Roxy to her peers, is a General Education freshman college student living on her own. She gets by with two well-schedule good paying jobs and the school’s working student support plan. 

“Ha…It’s finally over. Good thing, it’s my off tomorrow” she says to herself.

Sitting on a bench under a tree by the open track and field, Roxy is enjoying the warm breeze and cool shade, thinking about what to do to the free days she has allotted. 

Suddenly the sky starts darken and the wind picks up speed. Loud commotion at field got everybody's attention including Roxy's.

A black water-like vortex appears on the ground. Getting bigger by the second. Some people had already run away, some stayed cautiously distance. Curious of what just appeared. Not a minute passed by, the vortex is as large as swimming pool.

Then something comes out of it. A black large monster with glowing cape wings and a hunting human face. It's something that Roxy recognizes. An orogami known as Dyaus Pita.

"RUN!!!!!" she screams.

Everyone did. They ran as fast as they can expect a guy who is standing closest to it. Too scared to move and is now about to be Dyaus chow.

The Dyaus Pita is ready to eat its first meal. But luck was on this guy’s side, Roxy gets to him and pulls him away from the Dyaus Pita's jaws. Of course, the Dyaus Pita is not happy about this and swipes Roxy away that sends her crashing on the hard ground.

Roxy felt like she was hit by a truck and re-orients herself. She struggles to look at the Dyaus Pita and the guy and tries to get up. But her sling bag catches on something. Roxy looks to see a black sword beside her. A God Arc to be precise. Roxy reaches and grabs its hilt.

"HAA!" The guys shout.

Roxy immediately looks up sees the guy tripped. The Dyaus is poise to crush him. Something happens.

To Roxy, everything seems to slowing down. Like time seems to not work as it should from wild wind-swept leaves to the ginormous black orogami, pauses. When Dyaus’ claw comes down, Roxy is injected with a burst of energy and instinctually moves.

In a flash, Roxy is in between the Dyaus and poor guy. Protecting him with the God Arc’s shield.

“Get up! RUN ALREADY!” she orders the guy.

Thankfully he did and not trip this time. When he left, Roxy swiftly redirects the claw, making her turn clockwise, twisting herself putting her body away while the God Arc stays behind her and using the momentum build up for a powerful downward slash.

The God Arc cuts the Dyaus’ face and forearm even cracking the bone-like shell on it. This makes it reel back on hind legs. Wasting no time, Roxy grabs hold of God Arc’s handle and twist hilt, changing its gun form. She sees a small screen on the handle that says:

 ** 100 SP **   
**Size: M/S**

With medium pre-selected, she takes aim and pulls the trigger. Hitting the Dyaus’ chest and face relentlessly with bullets. Not letting up, she makes it stagger back into vortex. And it falls back where it came from. Letting out a roar that sounds like a cry of injustice. Roxy cautiously look down to see if it would jump back. Fortunately, Dyaus Pita disappear into the water-like void of vortex.

Roxy watches with relief and deeply exhale. Releasing the tension in her shoulder. It is over.

With all of it over now, the adrenaline and energy are quickly leaving her. Fatigue and pain trickle back into her but the pain from her right arm hurts more than her everything. She looks down to arm. Surprised but with no energy, all she says;

“Oh.”

Roxy’s eyelids grow too heavy to open and her body sways too much. She felt something pulling her down. And down she goes, but she never feels the ground.

* * *

When she comes to, Roxy finds herself laying not in hospital or on track field, but in the middle of a church. Her body throbs and aches in numb pain so she slowly sits up to look around. This church is very familiar to her. Then she looks down and sees her forearm wrapped and pierced by the black tendrils of God Arc. She examines her forearm and the tendrils. Her skin looks black and bruised and looks tender at touch. She gently pokes it too. Feels tender as well. This is very concerning.

Roxy notices the God Arc she _attached_ _to_. She was able to lift it like it weight nothing. Black, silver and slight matte finish. The sword tuck away between the two pieced shields.

The God Arc’s gun form has sleek and tapered design. The barrel sticking out looks big as can of soda. She touches it and feels puzzle like groves. She tries to turn back to it’s sword form by holding the handle then twisting and pulling the hilt. Suddenly the flesh part of God Arc expands and the gun part collapses into parts then tucks those parts under it and the sword comes sliding out.

“…”

Roxy stares at the God Arc then around her again and slowly pales. As it dawns on her what she’s holding and where she is. This is beyond concerning. It hppened too fast that she went with the flow of everything. It's truly beyond concerning and she doesn’t know if she should cry, laugh, scream or all three at the same times.

Before she does anything, her ears picked up a set of heavy stomping, loud growls, flesh tearing and wet squelching. Then she hears a far heavier thumping coming that quakes, afterward she hears bones being crushed and more wet squelching.

Roxy broke a sweat. The wet sounds send chills down her spine. The bones being crushed freezes her blood. Whatever is happening outside is very dangerous. She far too hurt to fight back if the comes for her. So, she needs to hide. She spots the platform where the old entrance is. There’s a small nook she might fit. She did her best to get up and walk to her hiding spot.

She hears a gun bring fired and the wet sound was replaced an ear-piercing roar then louder thumping than before. She hears s louder thump behind her. Looks back and sees a, family specie of Dyaus Pita, Vajra. Unfortunately for Roxy, it had gone and escaped to her

Roxy really tried her best. Now her option seems to die here, but she not going to that. Not without a fight.

It roars at her and pounces her. She smartly dodges away from former position, changes back to gun form and select the small piercing kind of bullets. Roxy aims for the head hoping to stun it or something. She fires three bullets before breaking the head or something. That stuns the Vajra. She switches sword form for an attack.

But the Vajra snap out of it far too quickly and deals fast deadly swipe. Roxy quickly puts the shield up but it sends her flying to a wall. Hitting her head so hard she losses her consciousness.

* * *


	2. It’s a good day to meet someone new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soma Schicksal never had good days ever since he understood his propose for being born.  
> But today is different.

* * *

Soma Schicksal never had good days ever since he understood is propose for being born.  
Today is different. He woke up feeling lighter and without a migraine. Rations for breakfast tasted a shitload better than yesterday. The walk to and from the cafeteria was devoid of gossips and ill rumors.  
He hates to admit it but today is turning out to be a good day.

The mission is briefly summarized as tracking and elimination. An aragami Vajra was spotted in the old city ruin and seen eating other Vajra at multiple times. It can be identified by the bright discolored cape and largely avoid groups of God Eaters. It’s also suspected to evolve to a more powerful aragami. So, Soma’s team, Alpha Team, is the one sent out to deal with it.

This team consist of Soma, a close quarter combatant, Sakuya Tachibana, the sniper and medic, and Lindow Amamiya, their leader. They make a very invincible team. But Lindow too often tell stupid jokes and tease Soma, Soma would scoff, sneer back then brood and Sakuya would either laugh at or scold Lindow and Soma. Soma knows that they have his back and he has theirs. However, Soma only tolerates Sakuya’s presence while he hates Lindow’s. So, one can imagine the trips in a confined chopper with these personalities.

* * *

Today is different though. On the way to the old city;

“Ok Team! Here’s the plan. We make a bait to lure out the target. Bait is going to another Vajra. This mission is going to be easy!” Lindow nods to himself as he cleverly explains his ‘plan’.

“Hn, it would be a good plan if we find one.” Soma calmly says.

“That’s eh… Wait… What!” Lindow did a double take with what Soma said.

At the co-pilot seat, Sakuya can’t help but to giggle at Lindow, who is promptly ignored. The rest of the flight went smoothly. To their luck, before chopper touches the ground, they spot a Vajra out in open space that could be use as bait.

Upon landing, they went straight to hunt the bait and it did not take too long to find. It goes down where they found it with calculated hits to head and body. It died too fast, so it’s probably a juvenile Vajra. 

“Alright guys! Let’s leave it here and…” Lindow says as he looks around “Wait in there.” He points at the building cross. No one has qualms and hid in the ruined building.

An hour in waiting three Orgetails approached the corpse and started feasting on it. Soma and company did even make a move to stop them. After all live bait is a good addition. Not too long, they see their target.

It’s large body lurking in the shadow, the Vajra silently prowling silently, going unnoticed by the three aragami, before going for the kill. They watch as the Vajra crush the three aragami with ease then. When Vajra starts to eat, it’s guard low, Lindow and Soma charges ahead while Sakuya hang back to give fire support.

Lindow went for the head, Soma goes for the legs and Sakuya aims for the body. Lindow’s attack misses by hairs breath while Sakuya’s and Soma’s lands. That’s enough damage for Vajra to know it needs to escape. It lets out an ear deafening roar leaving the God Eaters wincing pain. It takes the chance to flees.

Soma is the first to recover and gave chase to the fleeing Vajra. He sees it go through the broken stained windows.

*BANG* 

Soma clearly hears a gunshot and quicken his pace. Lindow and Sakuya hears this too and made haste. They hear more shots and upon arriving inside, they are surprise to see a stunned Vajra and God Eater. What surprised them more is that the God Eater’s Arc transformed from Gun to Blade Form. This person is wielding a New-type God Arc.

The New-type rushes to attack the Vajra, but it snaps back to focus and swipe at the New-type. The New-type puts their shield up, however they’re sent flying to the wall, losing consciousness. Lindow and Soma move to attack the vajra, taking its attention from the New-type. Sakuya cautiously made her way to tend the fallen God Eater. 

Lindow leads with fast flurry of attacks and Soma deals a heavy crushing hit on the Vajra’s head. Soma’s attack breaks the Oracle Cells on the head. This causes to flee again. This time Soma looks back to Sakuya and Lindow.

“Sakuya?” Lindow ask.

“Go. I got this” She says. “Finish the mission. I’ll call the chopper for medical assistance.”

“Ok, lets go.” Lindow nods to Soma.

Lindow and Soma make haste to catch up to Vajra. Which they found in the decrepit mall area nearby the church. Eating an Orgetail, Lindow and Soma sneak closer. God Arcs ready to devour. Together, Lindow and Soma tore chunks flesh. Giving their God Arc energy to boost themselves.

Surging with energy, Lindow targets the Vajra’s body and hind legs with barge of attacks, weakening the Vajra. In pain, the Vajra collapses unable to move. A chance for Soma to deliver the devastating blow to its head. Finishing the aragami.

The Vajra’s head crack open and exposing its core. Soma has it devoured and his God Arc glowed.

“Wow, a rare one.” Lindow praises. “The spoils go to the victor as always.” Soma nods back in agreement.

“Yeah, Let’s go back to Sakuya and help her with New-type.” Lindow says.

With that Lindow and Soma goes back to Sakuya to find her and chopper pilot in a panic.

“Hey, What’s wrong?” Lindow ask with concern.

“Lindow, it’s bad! The girl doesn’t have an armlet! The God Arc attached itself deeply in her arm! None of the first-aids work on her and she's completely unresponsive. With the God Arc, she too heavy to be lifted by stretcher.” Sakuya exclaims

“Shit!” Lindow cursed. “One of us has to back to the chopper and stash a God Arc.”

“No need, Sir. I brought the portable God Arc holder as well.” the pilot points the briefcase.

“Alright. Sakuya, you and the pilot go back first and start the chopper.” Lindow orders Sakuya.  
The pilot and her repacked and heads back to chopper.

“Soma, you carry the New-type while I take up the rear.” Lindow orders.

“Why me?” Soma glares at Lindow.

“Because I’m the leader.” Lindow grins.

“Tsk.” Soma clicked his tongue but did not protest any further.

He stashed his God Arc and give the case to Lindow. Soma moves towards the New-type. He kneels next to her and carefully reposition her arm, the one that God Arc is attached, over her stomach for ease of carry. Her grip on the God Arc is strong. He scoops her up onto bridal carry, having lean on him and the God Arc a foot off ground. They start to head back while Lindow covers the rear. The hike back was relatively peaceful.

* * *

Having the New-type up close, Soma have some thoughts about the New-type. He thinks she’s fairly good-looking despite roughed up. He thinks of who she is and how did she get a God Arc. Is she from another branch? An unfortunate nomad civilian? 

Arriving at the chopper ready to take off, Soma find a cot was set up already. Soma gently set the New-type on it, mindful about the God Arc. He inspects her forearm and sees black veins crawling under her skin. Making its way up her arm and neck and turning her skin ink black.

“Fuck! We need go now! Her arm is getting worse!” Soma alerts the rest.

“On it!” Sakuya replies. She and pilot ready the chopper for take off.

Lindow closes the door and the chopper is airborne.  
Homebound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!  
> I'm sorry it took two weeks to finish. I hope I was clear with descriptions. LOL  
> I might take that long as well to do the next chapter too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Thank you for reading this story either by interest, boredom or by something familiar.  
> If it's last one. Well it's because I am WitchOfTheAbyssLULU. I've gotten tired of first one and want to rewrite it. Very obvious yes?  
> And I chose to post it here due to AO3's flexible interface and I use this more.  
> Anyway, I liked to say sorry about this and possibly future fight scenes. If it's lacking, please tell me in comments below.


End file.
